1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to newspaper vending machines and more particularly pertains to a new anti-theft newspaper machine for preventing the theft of newspapers from a newspaper vending machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of newspaper vending machines is known in the prior art. More specifically, newspaper vending machines heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art newspaper vending machines include U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,831; U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,336; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 334,030; U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,437; U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,299; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 319,077.
In these respects, the anti-theft newspaper machine according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing the theft of newspapers from a newspaper vending machine.